


Sleepless

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Slightly Dom Dean Winchester, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you can’t fall asleep, Dean helps you in a very unorthodox way.





	Sleepless

You let out an angry exclamation, kicking off your covers and leaving your bed.  

You couldn’t sleep. Again.

Sleepless nights weren’t new to you but it was getting borderline ridiculous.

You sighed, leaving the bed and just walking around the room, finding the remote control and turning on the TV. A minute later, you heard the knock on your door and cracked it open to see Dean standing outside.

“Hey.” You muttered.

“It’s the middle of the night. I heard noise. What’s up?” He asked in a worried tone.

“I can’t sleep.” You moved inside, hugging your legs, your big baggy sleep shirt exposing your naked bottom and boy shorts.

“Is there anything I can do?” He questioned in a low voice.

“Read me a bedtime story?” You joked.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached out to pull you outside.

“Come on,” He muttered. “There’s something I know can help.”

You frowned but followed him, guiding you to outside the room and sitting the two of you on a bench outside the rooms, and you could hear Sam snoring from afar while he hugged you from behind.

“Dean.” You protested.

Your friend just caged you in this embrace and you decided to stay in silence, his fingers caressing your hair and his lips touching your temple. His technique didn’t work, though; one hour and a half late you were still wide awake and Dean was surprised.

“I told you.” You whispered.

He took a breath behind you and stood in silence for a moment. Surprising you, his lips moved to your neck, laying kisses on your skin and making you squirm.

“What are you doing?’

“It’s okay.” He muttered. “Let me take care of you,”

He continued kissing your neck, each touch making you melt more above him.

Finally, you closed your eyes and let out a soft moan as his lips teased you and aroused you without any more than just kissed against your skin.

When his hands started moving inside your big shirt, you let out a soft gasp. You and Dean had never crossed that line before; however, you two were flirting with each other almost 24/7 and couldn’t deny the sexual tension that existed between the two of you.

“Dean.” You whispered, and his thumb caressed your nipple softly, feeling how hard it was and holding you close to him.

Dammit. You were wet just from his kisses, and his hand wasn’t helping with your concentration.

“Yeah, babe?” He bit your earlobe softly.

Slowly, the hand on your waist moved to your panties, touching you over the fabric and making you jump in surprise.

“You’re so wet.” He said into your ear. “Can you feel it? Even your panties are getting wet.”

Dean ran his fingers up and down your covered slit, avoiding your clit for a long tortuous moment, just admitting your reactions and teasing you mercilessly. Silently, he took his fingers away – chuckling when you let a sad whimper – inserting his fingers into your panties slowly, just playing with the hem of them.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He questioned in whispers. “Want my fingers in your pussy?”

“Please.” You answered.

Dean smiled against your skin and pushed his hand to your folds and his middle fingers soon circling your entrance before dipping in, and you moaned softly.

“You’re so tight.” He muttered. “So wet and warm… You feel so good, doll.”

Your lips parted open as your eyes closed and he pushed and pulled his digit from inside you.

“Gonna open you.” He continued and you stiffened when his ring finger was pushed inside you. “I’ll find your sweet spot… Gonna make you cum so hard.” He promised and you pressed your body against his, his rock hard covered cock pressed against your ass and making you even wetter, and his free hand ripped your panties off quickly. “Do you feel it, babe? Feel how hard I am for you, hearing those little moans you make, fucking this soaked pussy with my hand.”

At that exact moment, his buried his fingers deep inside you and pressed the heel of his hand into your clit, making you moan louder and clench around him, the knot inside you getting tighter and tighter.

“Your moans are so hot.” He hummed.  “So needy under my control…”

“Dean.” You held his arm, nails digging into his skin. “Oh God, Dean, please.”

“Please what?” He questioned. “Please, stop? Please, take me inside? Please, make me cum?”

“Please, make me cum.” You cried out.

He didn’t even hesitate, his hand pushing harder and faster against you and the wet sounds of the shameless motion were everything you could hear.

Unintentionally – at least you thought do – his fingers brushed against your sweet spot and your hips moved forward against your control,

“That’s what I was looking for.” He said darkly, pushing harder.

You were too close.

“You’re gonna cum?” He whispered in your ear. “Gonna squeeze my fingers inside you?”

“Fuck, yes.” You moaned. “Dean.”

“It’s okay.” He groaned. “Let go, cum for me.”

The knot inside your stomach broke seconds later, his voice and hand bringing you to a strong orgasm. When you came down, though, he didn’t stop. He continued to fuck you, his fingers pushing harder against you and your g-spot and his arm stopping you from moving too much.

“Fuck.” You tried to squirm away. “I can’t… Oh my God… “

“No, no, babe girl.” He held you tighter. “You know what I want.”

“No.” You protested. “I’ve never… I can’t…”

“Squirt for me, babe.” He commanded. “Go on, gush against my hand.”

Your lips fell open, your hips thrusting against his hand and the pleasure breaking through you again. This time, something inside you broke and a long loud moan left your mouth, every fear from waking the other people in their rooms up even disappearing from your mind.

“That’s it, good girl.” Dean praised you. “Good girl.”

“Dean.” You whined, your whole body shaking.

“Just a bit more, just a bit more.” He groaned.

You closed your eyes, cumming again. This time, when you came down, he stopped, taking his fingers out of you and giving your sensitive skin a carefully.

“Fuck.” You muttered, your body numb against his and your eyelids heavy.”Dean…”

“Shh.” He kissed your temple. “Sleep. I’m gonna take you to your bed. We can talk about that tomorrow.”

Just then, you realised you were outside the motel.

You took a breath, almost asleep against him.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
